Honeymoon and the Married Life
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: As a young doctor and designer, Kurt and Puck finally take the plunge and experience their lives as a married couple. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi fellow Purt lovers! This is my first attempt at fanfiction for this couple and I hope you enjoy!

~SilverAngrywolf~

"Kurt, wake up Princess." Kurt slowly opened his eyes at the feeling of a large, warm hand running through his hair. Looking through the window his head had been resting on, he made out his surroundings. Through the haze of sleep still in his eyes and darkness, the young man could barely make out the wraparound porch of a small, but quaint house. This was Noah, his new husband's family lake house.

When discussing the place for their honeymoon, it was actually Puck that had wanted to go somewhere extravagant like Paris or Milan, saying that he wanted to give Kurt glitter, gold, and everything he deserved. After kissing his fiancé senseless for saying that, Kurt had told him he was perfectly content spending his honeymoon in the place Puck had first told him he love him those two years ago at their ten year Glee reunion. Besides, even though Noah had finally finished his residency as Pediatrician and Kurt's fashion line had launched, they still didn't need to spend a lot of money.

"Are you going to join me or are you going to spend the rest of the night in the car?" Noah's voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts and he quickly scrambled out of the car to stand beside the young doctor as he unlocked the door. Noah sat their bags inside the door and Kurt moved to follow but Noah stopped with a shout. "Wait!"

"What, what? Is there a snake or something?" Kurt squeaked, jumping up on one of the deck chairs. Noah laughed and stopped in front of his petite husband. Even on the chair, Kurt was only a couple inches taller than the other man. "Noah, what is it? Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked, patting his face as he looked for anything that may be astray. Puck caught his hand and kissed the back of his knuckles as his own hand cupped Kurt's cheek.

"I can't help but staring, you are beautiful and because I am such a lucky, lucky man to have someone as beautiful as you agree to marry me. And I stopped you because it is my responsibility to carry the bride across the threshold." With that, Kurt was swept off the chair with a yelp and into his husband's arms. Noah gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and tried to pull away but Kurt pulled his face down for a deep kiss.

"Let's go to bed," Kurt whispered in Noah's ear when he pulled away. By the way Noah shivered; he knew Kurt didn't mean just sleeping. He couldn't get them to the bed fast enough. Although the two had been together for more than two years, they had not had full sex. The occasional hand-job or blow-job kept their lust at bay but they had chosen to wait until marriage for penetration.

When Noah finally sat the fashionista back on his feet, their breathing was hard and their pupils were dilated and their chests heaved against one another, but Noah was the one to stop Kurt from tearing off his shirt. "Wait, Princess, I want this to be perfect," he said before bringing Kurt's hand to his lips. When Kurt only gave him a small smile, Puck leaned down and gently kissed Kurt as his hands began to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Their lips separated when Puck let the material slide away. The taller man trailed kisses down the long, delicate neck he loved so much. Kurt moaned and tilted his head away so Noah could work at the sensitive spot on his collarbone. Puck's hand moved south and unzipped Kurt's pants and pushed everything down the slender hips.

Puck pulled away and cupped Kurt's chin in his hand. "Are you alright?" Kurt nodded and tugged at the bottom of Puck's shirt.

"I want you naked with me," he confessed. Puck chuckled and quickly removed his own clothing, not overlooking Kurt's interest in his genitals. Kurt had seen him naked before so he didn't understand the sudden fear written on his face.

"Kurt baby, what's wrong?" Puck asked in concern. Kurt shook his head. "You're so big," he whispered. Puck's eyes widened in realization. He quickly took Kurt into his arms. "Kurt, it will be alright but we don't have to go all the way tonight." He really didn't want to stop but he would do anything for his blue-eyed angel. Kurt shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, I want to. I want you, it's just…I'm just…" Kurt looked away but Puck pulled his gaze back to him.

"It's your first time, Kurt. I can expect you to be scared but I promise everything will be okay," he said reassuringly. Kurt gave him a nervous smile. "Are you still sure, Kurt?"

"Yes, just please be gentle," Kurt whispered. Puck didn't take his eyes from his husband's. "Kurt, I promise I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you," he vowed. Kurt sighed and let Puck lead him to the bed to lie him down. The smaller male shivered as Puck's hand trailed down his body and his lips worked at his neck. Puck played Kurt's body like an instrument; hitting every sensitive spot and making Kurt elicit low moans. Puck trailed open mouthed kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach, stopping as he reached the countertenor's member.

"Puck," Kurt moaned as the said man took him all into his mouth. Puck moaned around Kurt as his hair was pulled. Puck watched Kurt come undone as he began to move his head, his teeth grazing the bottom of Kurt's shaft every so often. Kurt emitted little mewls and gasps that made Puck as hard as a pistol. Just as Kurt was ready to climax, Puck pulled away and sat up. The man couldn't help but admire the man underneath him.

Kurt's normally styled hair was sprayed around his head on the pillow, his cheeks had a beautiful rosy flush, and his lips were dark and swollen with a little indent below his bottom lip where he had bitten down. That was the place Noah kissed next. "Gorgeous and you are all mine," he whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

"I'm all yours," Kurt replied. "Now what are you going to do to me?" Puck stretched and opened the side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "I'm going to make love to you," he answered.

The couple had talked about what would happen when they finally decided to have sex but Kurt was shaking nonetheless and Noah felt it. Setting the items to the side, Puck covered Kurt with his body, cradling the lithe body as he rested his forearms on either side of Kurt's torso. "You're nervous," Puck stated but Kurt shook his head. "Baby, you're trembling. It's alright; I'm going to take care of you." Puck slightly rotated his hips, rubbing his erection against Kurt's half hard member. Kurt gasped and one hand stayed on the back of Puck's neck while the other moved to the small of his back.

"Kurt, I'm going to prepare you," Noah whispered into the moaning male's ear. Kurt managed to moan an "okay" and closed his eyes. Noah picked up the lube gain and spread some on his fingers. Shifting his weight to ne forearm, Puck's hand traveled under one milky thigh and sought out Kurt's virgin entrance. Watching the other man's face closely, Puck pushed the first finger in slowly. Kurt tensed slightly but relaxed as Puck began kissing his neck and chest. When Puck felt Kurt relax, he began to move his digit in and out of the lithe body.

"How do you feel?" Noah asked. Kurt opened his eyes to look at his husband.

"Strange but okay," he answered. Knowing he was alright, Puck pushed in a second finger, stilling when Kurt gasped at the sting. "Breathe baby. You have to relax," Puck reminded his husband, nuzzling his cheek. People could think what they want about the known badass but he was willing to be the sappiest and most hopeless romantic if it was for the love of his life. Kurt took another deep breath and whispered a shaky "go on." Puck repeated his earlier actions but pushed deeper, searching for Kurt's prostate. When Kurt suddenly let out a low moan, Puck knew he found it. He continued to press on Kurt's pleasure spot as he added another finger. Despite the pleasure though, Kurt tensed at the sting but relaxed as Puck kissed him.

When Kurt began to push his hips against Puck's fingers, Puck pulled his digits out of his husband's body. Reaching to the side, he grabbed the condom but thin gingers caught his wrist. Puck looked at his husband, his eyebrow raised. "I want only you," Kurt explained, his cheeks flushing at his comment. Puck was not going to argue and he knew both of them were clean. Setting the condom down, he grabbed the lube and quickly coated his hard member.

Kurt shyly spread his legs wider as Puck slid in between, letting Kurt wrap his arms around his as he placed one large hand on the back of Kurt's neck. "Noah"" Kurt asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Is it going to hurt?" Noah was not going to lie to his nervous husband.

"At first love but I promise it will get better," re reassured. Kurt nodded and pulled Puck tighter. "Make me yours," he whispered into Puck's ear. Puck shivered and lined up with Kurt's entrance. With his free hand, Puck held himself as he pushed into the body beneath him. Kurt bit his lip at the sting; even the tip of Puck's member was large. Puck pushed in a little more but stilled as Kurt's blunt nails dug into his back and a stifled sob broke through his lips. "Noah, Noah," Kurt gasped, afraid Noah would continue. Despite the preparation and Puck's slow pace, it still hurt like a hell.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm not moving until you tell me to," Puck assured his tearful husband. Puck's legs shook with the effort to stay still. His body hummed with pleasure but he would throw himself off a cliff before he hurt Kurt. He felt Kurt's fingers relax and Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Noah, kiss me and take me all the way." Puck's eyes widened at Kurt's words. "Babe, it will hurt worse, I can't do that to you." Kurt shook his head and shifted his hips, very aware of the small part of his husband inside him. "Like a band-aid. Just hold me close and kiss me," Kurt demanded. "Please?" he whispered at the end.

Puck swallowed and pulled Kurt closer, feeling the flutter of his heartbeat against his chest as he kissed him, letting his tongue trace Kurt's lips. Not breaking the kiss even as Kurt cried out and his heart clenched at his husband's pain, he pushed on until his hips met Kurt's pelvis. Kurt yanked his head away and ducked it into Puck's neck. Puck gently massaged Kurt's neck and nuzzled his soft hair. "I love you, Kurt. I love you so damn much," he whispered. He could feel Kurt's hot breath against his collarbone and moisture run down his chest.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Puck asked, worry clear in his voice. Kurt pulled back and met Puck's eyes, tears making his eyes bright. "I'm happy, Noah. I'm happy you love me, I'm happy I can finally call you my husband, and I'm happy I am finally yours. Now please show me how much you love me." Puck did not hesitate to lay Kurt back against the pillows and kiss him passionately as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in. His hips continued to move lazily until Kurt moaned "more" against his lips. Noah happily obliged and increased his speed. When Kurt threw his head back and moaned his name, Puck kissed, licked, and nipped at the porcelain column, marking the man as his. Kurt met each thrust, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

Reaching in between them, Puck stroked Kurt's member making the smaller male cry out in pleasure. "Baby, come for me." At his words, Kurt's body tensed and arched as his seed spilt out between them. Puck moved faster than before as Kurt's walls clasped him tighter. With one last powerful thrust, his own body arched and he cried out his husband's name as thick ropes of semen coated Kurt's insides. Kurt gasped at the feeling and let Puck pull him tighter as he continued to thrust into Kurt as he cock softened. Puck's arms shook as he tried to keep himself from falling on top of Kurt but the smaller male wouldn't have it as he pulled him on top of him.

"I'm not made of glass, Puck. Cover me," he managed to gasp out. Puck chuckled and pushed a strand of hair away from Kurt's damp brow.

"I know, Baby. Are you alright?" he asked, finally catching his own breath. Kurt's chest heaved against his own as he laughed, pulling Puck down for a quick kiss.

"I'm feeling amazing," he laughed. Puck laughed with him and kissed the tip of his nose. Holding Kurt's hip with one hand, he attempted to pull out but Kurt stopped him and squeezed, suddenly flipping them so that he was on top. Bracing himself by pushing against Puck's broad chest, he looked down at the stunned man. "I hope you're not tired, Babe. Your mission is to fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow." He gasped and arched his back as he felt the member inside him spring to full attention.

Puck's large hands grasped his hips and he gave a small, upward thrust. Puck smirked at Kurt's moan. "Aye aye captain."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Kurt Puckerman noticed was that he was comfortably warm under soft blankets and the hard arms that held him close to an equally hard chest. The second thing he noticed was that there was an ache that ran up his spine anytime he shifted. Unable to catch himself, Kurt let out a soft groan as a sharper pain struck as he attempted to scoot closer to his husband.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt's eyes lifted to meet those of a groggy Noah who had awakened at his love's sign of discomfort. Kurt nodded his head and moved to kiss Noah's lips. Noah happily accepted the kiss and unconsciously pulled Kurt closer so that he has nearly on top of him.

"Noah, easy!" Kurt hissed as the movement brought more discomfort. Puck instantly stopped and the lips under Kurt's turned downward in a frown. Guilt panged in his chest as his husband breathed through his nose before opening his eyes again. Although Puck had been careful with his virgin mate, they had both been pretty heated and enjoyed one another very thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Puck whispered, stroking the other's cheek. Kurt surprised him when he just grinned down at the love of his life.

"O you hush now. There is nothing to be sorry for. We both knew there was going to be some repercussions after my first night but Noah, I don't regret any of it." Kurt laughed, turning his head to kiss the palm against his cheek. Puck smiled at the beautiful man and sat up slowly, keeping Kurt comfortably seated in his lap. Wrapping his other arm around Kurt's waist, his large hand cupped the flawless porcelain cheek as he leaned in for a deeper kiss. But Kurt only let him give a small peck.

"Noah, I love you but we both have morning breath and it kind of ruins the mood," Kurt smirked as Puck's jaw dropped before he smiled again and pecked Kurt on the nose. Moving his hand to slide across the back of his husband's shoulder, Noah gently picked the young man up off his lap and laid him on the bed before getting up.

"Fine, I'll go brush my teeth then. I'll bring you your," Puck teased as he moved toward the bathroom. Kurt smiled and turned his head toward the ceiling, his mind remembering the night before. Kurt moaned as he remembered a certain position he had experienced, too caught up in the memory to register a gloriously naked Noah standing by the bed. The deep voice brought him back to the present.

"Kurt, don't make those kind of noises if it's not me provoking them." Kurt only laughed and gazed up longingly at his husband.

"But it was you provoking them, or the memory of you to be exact." Noah chuckled and just shook his head before motioning for Kurt to lift his arms. Kurt did as instructed and wrapped them around Noah's neck as he was suddenly lifted, much like he was last night when they crossed the threshold. Kurt nuzzled his face into the crook of Puck's neck and caught the scent of mint.

"You brushed your teeth. I thought you were going to bring me my toothbrush in bed," Kurt teased, enjoying the feeling of Puck's laugh against him.

"Well I was going to but I thought you would appreciate a bath after you brushed your teeth and one trip is easier than two," Puck stated as he entered the bathroom, setting Kurt on the sink counter and handing him what he needed before turning to the bath and starting the water. Kurt began brushing but hummed in appreciation of the view as Puck leaned over the tub. Puck shot him a grin over his shoulder and shook his ass much to Kurt's appreciation. Kurt finished but stayed silent as he watched his husband add a few drops of lavender into the water and light the candles around the tub. If asked if the football player turned doctor was capable of such romantic habits while in high-school, Kurt would have laughed and asked if the person was mental. Now, Kurt would be worried if the man did stop being a helpless romantic.

Puck turned back to his husband and held out his arms which Kurt gladly accepted. "My Prince," Kurt whispered, kissing Puck's neck. Puck gently sat the man down in the tub before getting in behind him. Kurt instantly relaxed against the man's chest, enjoying the soft kisses behind his ear and down his neck.

"Only for my Princess," Puck whispered against his hair, fondly using the pet name from their friendship at the end of high school. Kurt shifted slightly with a wince which quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure as large hands ghosted over his lower stomach and inner thighs. Puck continued to press kisses against his neck and shoulders, occasionally turning Kurt's head to lazily kiss those plump lips. Kurt let out a soft mewl as one hand held his member in a loose grip, just barely ghosting over his skin as it moved. A louder moan passed his lips as Puck attacked his pleasure spot on his neck and the hand tightened its grip. The pleasure was beginning to build to a point where Kurt didn't noticed another hand slipping to his entrance. That was until a finger just barely brushed around the puckered entrance. Kurt gasped and shot a hand under the water to grab Puck's wrist.

"Noah, I'm sorry…I..I can't." Kurt stuttered. Puck pulled his hand away from Kurt's grasp and used it to tilt the smaller male's chin so that he could look into the hazel eyes he adored.

"Shh, it's ok there is nothing to apologize for, I should be the one apologizing. I am not trying anything, I am just checking to make sure you're ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Puck apologized again. Kurt gave him a small smile and enclosed his smaller hand around the wrist again, moving it to his thigh.

"Puckerman, stop apologizing. Yes I am sore but deliciously so and the cause was so so worth it." Kurt reassured before closing the gap between their lips, pressing closer to the man. The hand around his cock began to stroke again, harder than before, and the fingers returned to Kurt's entrance. Kurt tensed as Puck checked him but did not break the kiss. The fingers finally pulled away much to Kurt's relief but then began running across his chest, pressing against the hardening nipples. Kurt tore away from the gasp and moaned, one hand grasping the strong thigh behind him while the other reached up and grabbed the back of Puck's neck. His hips began to move of their own accord and the man could not help but notice the hardness pressing against his back and Puck became aroused while watching Kurt.

"Noah, stop stop." Kurt panted. Puck obliged but couldn't help the confusion that passed his face but it was replaced by surprise when Kurt turned in his arms so that he was straddling his thighs, their chest pressed against each other. "I don't want to leave you out," Kurt whispered, his voice thick with lust. Looking down, Kurt's hand wrapped around them both and began to slide. Noah's back arched at the feeling and his own hand wrapped around Kurt's, adding more pressure. It was Kurt's turn to lean forward slightly and lick a stripe up the strong neck before placing love bites across his collar bone.

"Ah Kurt," Puck moaned as he ran a hand through his husband's soft hair, encouraging him to continue. Their hands began to move quicker, both eager to reach completion. Kurt suddenly latched onto Puck's own pleasure point and the darker man cried out as white ropes of cum splashed across both chests and hands. Not willing to let Kurt last too much longer, Puck pumped the man harder as he pushed his softening cock against the other. Not able to handle much more stimulation, Kurt gave a cry of his own and his essence mixed with his husband's.

Puck pressed kisses against Kurt's hair and whispered, "I love you." Kurt hummed as a form of reply against his shoulder and he wrapped both arms around Puck.

"Noah, you know there is no way I am bathing in this water now?" mumbled sleepily as his eyes began to drift shut.

Noah laughed and leaned forward to pull the drain. "I know, Princess."


End file.
